


Project Phantom

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom
Genre: Action & Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Breaking Free, Broken Promises, F/M, Gunplay, Japan, Los Angeles, Lovers, Mexico, On the Run, Organized Crime, Phantom of the Opera inspiration, Revenge, Romance, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls remain lost in turmoil. They live life on the run from their masters. Scythe may be dead, but the Phantom project lives on. Even as they repent their sins, the wolves are never far from the door. While two Phantoms dream of being together forever, a third; saved from the very edge... is driven by a quest to find closure for a grave past trauma. All the while, the shadowy boss of Inferno: Mcguire, continues to pull the strings from behind the scenes.</p><p>(Cal/Reiji pairing - rated M for violence and romantic scenes!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Repent

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older project of mine that I have recently decided to bring together into one solid story. As the title suggests, it is set toward the very end of the events of Phantom of Inferno, and will carry on beyond. Just because Scythe is gone, it does not mean his Phantoms are extinct. Please enjoy!
> 
> Consider this an alternate ending to the anime that draws some inspiration from the game!
> 
> I'm also open to feedback if people want to give me their honest opinions. Responses from my readers help me grow into a better writer!

_At the end of everything, Reiji Azuma only had a single dream. He dreamed of walking into the light, and being free of the torment he had to endure. As fate would have it, he found his one and only chance of freedom in a young lady, called Cal Devens. Now, as the final show approaches and the cast assemble, can he save his ray of hope before it's too late? The fate of them both will be decided on this very night._  
_

How much weight could one human soul possibly bare? After the evils he was a part of, all the sins he carried with him, could Reiji even have a soul anymore? He mourned on the night of Cal's passing, blissfully unaware of the truth before him. With tear drenched eyes he prayed for her, yet it seemed she was lost forever. Reiji was forced to escape in the chaos, and was unable to look back.

As time moved on and the days dragged forward he became numb again. He wasn't a person any longer, but a shadow. Nothing changed when he fled to Japan either. The emptiness pulling at his heart still remained. As every lonely night dragged onward he could only blame himself more and more. The young lady he promised the world, was seemingly forever out of his reach. Two years slowly slipped away. It was almost like the Phantom was sleeping for the longest time.

That was until; he was woken from his dream. The sound a lone gunshot shattered everything he believed to be real in an instant. There, stood before him, was a ghost of the past. It took but a moment for everything to come rushing back again. Cal was alive? Two years of longing, waiting, hoping, all came to an end in one faithful moment. However, Mr Azuma could not bring himself to smile.

Where there should have been happiness, there was nothing but sorrow. Cal's hatred for young man she once loved so deeply was intense. The look in her eyes spelled nothing but anger and vicious resentment. Those green orbs of light which were once so bright were overflowing with pain. It was from that point on that Reiji made a silent vow to himself. He had to try and save Cal before it was too late. The great Phantom of Inferno would have to atone for his many sins.

* * *

It took two days to coax Cal out of hiding. Under no circumstances was Reiji going to let this opportunity pass him by. This was his last chance – he had to save her from the icy grip of Inferno before it was too late.

The darkness of night had long since overtaken Japan. Morning was such a very long way away from arriving. In church there was but single figure stood at the altar, his back turned to the door. This would be the final proving ground for the second Phantom of Inferno. It would be here that the outcome would be decided. Reiji Azuma would stake everything to save his Ray of Light, or die trying.

It had taken longer for Cal to arrive then he expected. His attention was suddenly caught by something of a large explosion outside the walls of the holy building. Not long after, the doors slid open ever so slowly, boot clad footsteps were advancing. The time of judgement was finally at hand. Miss Devens had finally decided to make her appearance.

Shiga's men weren't too far away either. In mere minutes they would descend upon the church in the hopes of tracking down Cal. This would be considered something of Payback for her earlier abduction of Mio. Time was not on anybody's side this evening. Alas, the emerald eyed American lady continued to walk toward Mr Azuma.

"I'm the only one here Cal. There isn't anyone else." Reiji turned to face her.

"So, did you come here to settle this?" She scoffed.

It was then that Reiji took something of a bold step forward. His expression suddenly became somewhat softer too.

"I came here to put things right, Cal. It's time for me to repent for my sins. I've used so many people, and killed countless others, just so I could stay alive."

The young lady couldn't do anything but laugh at that comment. Everything about her was so very dark and unforgiving at that moment. Yet, deep down, hearing that from Reiji struck a nerve somewhere inside. So he wanted to put things right now? After all the things he said, and the times he let her down, he wanted to try and take it all back?

"My God, Reiji. I think I know that already," Cal scoffed with a bitter scowl.

"Yes, and you have every reason to hate me for it. I willingly accept any punishment you have in mind." He replied honestly.

A sudden and somewhat evil smirk sudden began to creep onto Cal's face. She was so very furious. In an unexpected bout of aggression, she drew her Pistol, smiling coldly. It was very different for her underneath though… Inside, a part of her was crying, weeping for the person stood before her.

"I have a way we can finish this," Miss Devens whispered as shakily produced a familiar silver timepiece from her jacket pocket.

The sight of this beautifully crafted pocket watch even made Reiji let out a short gasp of surprise. Cal was only made to smile even more when his reaction became obvious to her, "So you remember your gift to me, huh? Well then Reiji… Here's my game."

There was a slight press of the thumb, and then a 'click' sound. The front of the watch opened up to display an elegant clock face. The watch was resting in Cal's palm. At the same time, she put back the gun she had grabbed a few moments ago. "This watch has helped me so much. It's always shown me the perfect moment to land the finishing blow. Now, listen. When the song ends... you better draw your gun. We'll see whose left standing."

Those words seemed to make something inside Reiji twist with pure anguish. It was agony having to listen to all of this… Likewise, he was blissfully unaware that Cal felt exactly the same way about everything too.

No more words were spoken after that. The melody of the watch just started to play. Its tune was so soothing, almost as if it was capable of curing the pain of one's very soul. It was like fate had played its part here, both of their minds began to wander away to another place. They were thinking of one another, and how things could have turned out differently if they were never separated in the first place.  
_

If things had never come to this in the first place, they could have been happy so long ago. Fate had drawn them both together on the night that Judy died. Their lives were entwined from that point onward. Reiji was a ghost with no way back to the world he once knew and loved. Cal was so very alone, with no one and nothing to call her own. These two lost souls were destined to find one another. Together, they could finally have the warmth and happiness they both deserved. The path was clear now…

On the night the apartment was blown up, if Reiji had known Cal was still alive he would have moved the very stars in the sky to try and find her. Nothing else seemed to matter to him but having Cal beside him. They were like two lights in a sea of darkness, only able to find solitude in one another.

Reiji was forced to snap back to reality! There were tears rolling down his eyes as well. This sudden turn of events had also truly shocked Cal. She ended up shuddering, taking a step back even, out of sheer bewilderment. Reiji was crying?

"Wait," Reiji began with a desperate flare to his voice, "We don't have to do this… Cal! After all this time I never knew you were still alive.. If I'd known..."

The young lady was confused. Everything inside her head was a mess beyond repair! Nothing was making any sense anymore. Something had gotten inside her head and was twisting all of the words around. Yet somehow, Reiji calling her name had managed to find its way through. The pistol she had holstered was now in her hands…

Cal froze for a moment her finger poised to pull the trigger. Her brain was trapped somewhere between being a Phantom, and somewhere between the sweet memories she had of her Reiji in L.A. The two had been apart for such a long time now. Was there still a chance they could find peace and happiness with one another? Right there, at that very moment, Cal gazed into his Reiji's eyes...

"If I can't be happy in real life, can't I at least dream about it sometimes?" A single tear fell from Cal's eye when she asked that question.

Reiji was taken aback by such a truly sad question. This didn't have to be the end for either of them. Not tonight, and not in this church. Reiji took the gun he had holstered and simply let it to drop to the floor.

The sound of the weapon hitting the stone ground resonated through the whole church for a moment. The young Asian man then walked forward, standing but a meter away from her. He brought his eyes to connect with hers, "Cal... This doesn't have to be a dream... It still isn't too late for us to be free... That's why I came back. From the moment I knew you were alive again, I had a promise to keep to you.."

It didn't take Cal a second to toss the gun she was holding aside. His voice seemed to change everything for her… Those words he was speaking seemed to heal some of her injustice. They eased some of the monumental pain she was feeling.

"I understand now…" Mr Azuma took the final step forward. The distance between them, was no more.

"We don't need to throw our lives away over this! All this time you just wanted to be together with me! You wanted us to be together forever, like we promised!"

The words the emerald eyed beauty made her heart stop for a moment. Tears began to stream from Cal's eyes. Her head was held downward and she was sobbing wholeheartedly. These were the tears she had locked away for so long, the feelings she had never expressed. It felt like Reiji was gone forever, but now after hearing those words, he had finally come back to her.

She held her head up a little, still crying so deeply, "That night… Two years ago. You held me in your arms… You promised we would never be apart. You said I was the key to you being happy again..."

The eyes of the young lady flooded with crystal tears.

Silently, the Asian man began to piece together the words within his scattered mind, "That's right. From that moment we first embraced, the thought of my life without you was nothing but emptiness. You saved me..." Reiji answered sincerely.

Cal stepped back and took a short breath. For the first time in two years, the pain she was feeling was finally starting to ease. The more he spoke, the more Reiji explained himself, the more the agony this young lady felt was starting to heal.

Cal's legs began to carry her on automatic now. She was walking forward, toward Reiji. Her arms wrapped themselves around the young man stood by the altar, her head becoming buried into his chest, "The anger consumed me… I was such a fool... You never stopped waiting for me, did you Reiji?"

Reiji cuddled closer to her, running a loving hand through her silky smooth hair, "When I thought I'd lost you, my heart stopped beating... The thought of you being inside that burning apartment... It tore me apart, Cal."

Finally, after so long of living in torment, these two lost souls were finally reunited once more. At last they had a chance to lead their own lives and be happy with one another.

"Reiji," her soft hand met his tear drenched cheek.

As the two gazed at one another through tear drenched eyes, their lips met in a loving kiss. From that moment on, however long or short their lives would be, they would be side by side - Reiji wouldn't let anything get in the way. More than that, he wasn't going to run any longer.

"Whatever happens now, we'll always have each other, Cal Devens," he whispered with a soft smile.

Those words were the only ones the young American woman needed to hear. Her world was complete now. For better or worse, the one person she truly cared for about above all else, was finally beside her, "Together forever, Reiji," answered Cal with a nod as she held the man she loved.

* * *

No matter what the obstacle, be it Shiga's men or Inferno, nothing would stop the two fallen Phantoms now. When the two finally parted from their embrace, Cal turned, giving a nervous glance to the church door. She then looked meaningfully at Reiji, and he gazed back. Shiga's and his men would be waiting outside by now.

"Whatever is waiting for us outside, we'll face it together." Reiji picked up his Pistol, gripping the weapon in his right hand.

The two silently walked toward the exit. They were ready to fight for their future's, united as one.

As the pair reached the door, Cal grabbed Reiji's free hand and linked it with her own. With warm intent, she caressed the hand of the Japanese man with her soft fingers.. This sudden movement made Zwei turn around, his expression a slightly surprised. one.

Cal of course, met that slightly baffled look of his with a smile, "If we don't get through this I just want you to know that... I'm thankful that I met you, Reiji."

Before the man stood beside her could muster a response, Cal released his hand, bringing a soft finger to cover his lips.

Her chuckle that followed was a soft, yet playfully sadistic one, "Don't say a word..."

Now slightly more taken aback, Reiji nodded, and Cal brought her finger away from his lips again. Turning, Zwei placed his hand against the door.

"Three, two... one." With one mighty shove the right hand church door swung open. Outside, where Shiga and his men, clad in black, ready to bring an end to the lives of the two rogue Phantoms.

As if resonating her emotions outward, the eyes of Cal burned with an intense fury. That gaze, filled with vicious intensity, fell upon the men of the Yakuza...

"Do you feel lucky? Well? Do ya, Punk?" She took aim, focusing her vision through the cross-hairs of the pistol. Her scarlet lips began to curve into a murky little smile, and her finger, pulled the trigger.

If it meant she could stay beside the man she adored, Miss Devens would fight the entire world.

**To be continued...**


	2. Sole Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter, and I am very grateful for all the support that people give me. This second chapter overlaps with the events of the first, and shows the chaos that took place at the church.

The wind blew but nobody answered. There was stillness here; stillness eternal without a saviour. After all was said and done, there was nothing but death in this cold and unforgiving place. The more the wind blew, the more it signalled the calling of the dead. The others were all gone. One at a time their flames flickered out and joined the afterlife. There was a land beyond this land for those who lived no longer. Everything mortal had a fear for this place built into their mind. It was a human instinct to fear death, after all.

The midnight moonlight washed over the scenery of the battered churchyard. Crows circled around those who had met their end. They picked at those that moved no longer. They eat their fill, and as the lifeless forms of those who passed just laid there, the circle of life. Those who no longer existed were food for creatures that lived. Though it was a macabre darkness, it bore simple truth.

Scythe's twisted aria of survival, his chaotic game of life and death, it had all come to an abrupt and climactic end. He too, was laid upon the cold grounds of the old churchyard, surrounded by both his beautiful puppets also the men of the Yakuza. Almost all of the Goto men were dead, save a wounded Shiga…. The two Phantoms, Zwei and Drei had claimed so many lives in the name of their survival. They had ended countless men and women.

Reiji sighed with cold relief in frightfully calm recollection of the night's events. Beside him in the hotwired car was Miss Cal Devens. She lay back in the leather seats of their stolen vehicle, spent and exhausted from their long battle with death.

She breathed heavily before opening her tired eyes, "You better punch it Reiji. It won't be long until the cops get here…."

"Right," Zwei came back abruptly while he fired up the engine of the crimson convertible.

The deep low growls of the vehicle sparked from the deepest pits within. The Phantom applied pressure to the gas pedal in all of his haste, and the duo inside the car were sent screeching off into the darkest distance of the night. Behind them they left a graveyard, both figuratively and literally. The dead littered the courtyard of the church in union with those buried in the graves below.

The pair known as Reiji and Cal had escaped. Together they had fought and survived. Through finding the time to repent their past sins they had been guaranteed a new life together. In exchange for their newfound freedom they had extinguished the flames of so many others.

Broken Phantom masks; six girls; the empty casings of bullets, they were all signals of the end of a legacy. The Zahlenschwestern; the left hand of Master Scythe, none of them had fared any better against the demons, Zwei and Drei. They laid cold on the harshness of the ground, their fragile feminine forms as sponges for bullets and blades.

Only two remained in the mortal world at this point; the seventh and the ninth; Sieben and Neun. The elder of the two with dark hair and brown eyes was laid stabbed upon the alter of the Lord. Ruby liquid seeped forth from her chest as coldness slowly overtook her failing body. She outstretched her fingers while her blurry chestnut eyes focused upon the statue of Christ who stood upright in front of the stained glass. How ironic that she, an assassin would meet her end within the house of God. Slowly, the body of Sieben continued to get ever heavier. She could move no longer.

"Master Scythe," The final words the seventh Phantom uttered before she met her end.

The heart within her tired chest thumped in one vibrantly dark final requiem. It was accompanied by a single fragile breath. After this tiny little flourish her spirit departed. The seventh Phantom was no more. With her gone, this only left the ninth.

* * *

Neun, she was the final candle left flickering in the wind. Yet, at the same time, her light was so very dim. Two bullets remained punched in her petite chest. Blood of the darkest red oozed from her mouth, and furthermore, it already stained her pale sky-blue hair. She would soon join the rest of her sisters who died on this day.

She knew not her real name. She remembered not who she was before Scythe took her away. Her heart was conditioned into that of the perfect killer. However, she still held fear deep within the furthest pits of her soul. Neun didn't want to die in this cold and terrible place. So, with all her might she kept on fighting. Slowly but surely she crawled with her wounded body closer toward one of the bullet riddled vehicles of the Yakuza men. With all her heart, the Ninth number fought to remain alive. The girl of pale hair and sapphire eyes clawed with all of her being to reach the car that her vision beheld.

With all of her strength, the young girl fought to evade the icy grip of demise. As if through sheer might alone, she finally reached the car in her sights. By using all that she had left, the young lady with eyes so blue was able to slump her exhausted body against it. It was at that moment that her sight finally gave out. Her breathing was weak. Neun could make out the sound of cars screeching ever so close. Was it possible they were coming toward her?

Voices started to tear through the eerie silence all around her. Footsteps thumped across the ground. Each one getting ever closer as the body of the girl threatened to give out.

"This one is still alive…. We will take her with us. She will still serve a purpose to our plans," A man spoke in a soft yet stern voice.

"Yes, Mister Mcguire," A woman spoke in return.

Those two voices - they were the final things Neun heard before her consciousness left her.

* * *

Alas, Neun was in the hands of fate for a second time. In a parked white medical vehicle on the roadside, men in surgical attire prodded at her fragile form with metal. The girl's body was meant to be a masterpiece in the eyes of her former master, Scythe. However, in the hands of McGuire she would be given no such grandiose treatment. They picked the bullets from her body with tweezers as she lay under the foggy haze of anaesthetic. With the pieces of lead that threatened her life gone, the head of the medical staff stapled the girl shut with the most gruesome of surgical stitches, something which was much to the effect of precise and careful timing. In short, there was nothing beautiful about the surgery that these supposed 'saviours' performed on the girl during this cold night.

"You have done well... deliver the girl to my office."

The leader of Inferno, Mcguire, he wanted a weapon that was alive and functional, not a work of art that took more time to repair. The life of Neun had been spared, unlike those of her sisters before her. It came at the cost of her flawless perfection. In truth, this was something that Inferno wanted. It would serve as a reminder of the stillness of death reaching out for the young lady.

Once the operation was completed, the driver of the large medical van took off with extreme haste. Orders were orders, and failing to obey them in Inferno caused serious consequences to arise.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to gaze wearily into nothingness. Neun's vision still refused to return. A pain in the back of her skull jarred the senses even further.

"Ouch, my head," she cried softly while holding her temple with a weak left hand. Everything in the room still spun from side to side, and very little made sense to the young lady. The faculties of the sapphire-haired woman still hadn't returned fully yet.

Everything was still amiss, at least until the passage of time took its course. Slowly but surely things began to stabilize one step at a time. First, the eyesight of Neun came back to some sense of normality, followed by her wonky hearing. Those two factors together served to make the bulk of her dizziness go away.

Once everything was back to normal the girl in the torn; bloody dress sighed, "Where am I?"

The sights of which the young girl possessed did not recognize their surroundings. She lay upon a leather couch in a small Japanese style penthouse. Traditional scrolls hung from the walls along with festive decorations - which all came together with dim yet fancy lighting. Wooden floors remained beneath the feet of Neun, to which she scoffed slightly.

Footsteps came lightly across the room. The eyes of the Assassin moved swiftly to follow the source, and upon doing so they locked upon a potential target. A tall man with a stern and simple expression stood before her in an instant. His hair appeared to be light grey in shade and exceedingly feminine in both the length and style. This gentleman was neither bulky, nor entirely thin either. His pale complexion stood in contrast to his powerful green eyes, and finally, he wore an elegant yet sharp two piece suit with a long coat over the top.

"My name is McGuire," The man spoke quietly, "I have something for you…."

With a snap of the gentleman's fingers, two men clad in suits entered the room. They moved both quickly and efficiently to stand at the side of Mcguire. Once beside him, both of the towering goons stood there unflinching like gargoyles. Neun eyed them both. One of the men held in his hand a pistol, while the other held between his forefinger and thumb what resembled a pair of polaroid photographs.

With another authorative snap of Mcguire's fingers, each of these items were placed in the lap of Neun.

"Please look at both of these pictures," McGuire instructed with a tone of calm authority.

The young lady nodded in confusion. Her slender fingers slipped over both of the face down polaroid pictures so that she was able to get a good look at them. It was then and there, that her face twisted with a rare showing of emotion. A light gasp escaped her lips. Upon one of these pictures was her master Scythe. In this image he was cold and dead; a bullet lodged between his eyes, and a disturbingly content smile on his face through the Phantom of the Opera mask he wore.

"Your master is dead, Neun," Mcguire said abruptly, "Now, please take a look at the other picture."

A pang of fear coursed through the veins of the young Phantom. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she was feeling genuine emotion. Her fingers inched ever so slowly toward the second picture. They hovered over it for a brief moment, and after a nod of confirmation to herself the blue-haired girl turned it over.

Headaches pulsed through the brain of young Neun. The very sight of what was burned onto the photograph caused her skull to ache. Her sapphire blue eyes caught sight of a young man in a sharp suit. He appeared to be getting into a car, and beside him was a young lady in a motorcycle outfit. The sight of the man in particular caused an icy chill to course through her veins.

"They are Zwei and Drei. They are responsible for the murder of your master, Neun," McGure spoke with a tone harshness.

"The man, Zwei…." Neun uttered under her breath. A panful flashback tore through her mind at the mention of his name. It was vague. The emotionless expression of his face along with the gun he pointed at her - these two images returned from the fog of her tired mind to stand at the forefront.

"He shot me," spoke the girl softly. Her own words caused a mental flashback to play over, a gunshot rung through her ears. It's loudness and intensity cased the female killer to flinch.

As if by instinct, flames burned within the usually cool aura of the female assassin. The slender fingers of Scythe's last surviving masterpiece gripped the gun in her lap tightly. Her gaze bore a strong intensity like no other. The image of Zwei kept flashing through her mind.

Mcguire, seemed to be smiling at her reaction, "In exchange for your life, Neun, I will give you the Phantom, Zwei. When the time is right, his life will be yours," Inferno's leader continued with a flare of almost seductive temptation to his voice.

"Swear loyalty to be, Neun, and in return, the closure you seek."

Mcguire's offer was weighty, yet tempting in its own right. The eyes of Neun shone with bright intensity. She would kill the man that almost ended her own life in that old churchyard, and in turn find closure for both herself and her departed master Scythe.

There was no doubt in her mind - the young woman would not shy away, "Yes, Master Mcguire…. My power is yours to command."

Mcguire finished his drink before giving a small but approving smile, "Very well, Neun. I hereby declare you, the FINAL Phantom of Inferno…."

The eyes of the young woman glowed with powerful determination, "I thank you, Master Mcguire."

**To be continued...**


	3. Wrath of the Phantom

The air was still in the City of Angels. A towering skyscraper stood in all of its grandeur as one of the mightiest buildings in the city - a behemoth of glass and metal with great meaning. It symbolized the power that Inferno held so tightly in their hands. This city belonged to McGuire and his men, and the Columbian Lord wanted all the other families of the underworld to know it.

His organization was exclusive. Those who refused an invitation were destroyed. There was nothing more to it than that. Countless mafia families had already fallen during his brutal expansion across America's crime syndicates. In truth, his tale was a somewhat twisted version of the fabled American Dream. Mcguire had come to this country ten years ago, a Columbian immigrant in his early twenties, with nothing to his name. He now stood as the most powerful crime boss in the entire country.

For all intents and purposes, he could not be touched, and that was exactly the way he liked it. Those who were loyal were granted rewards. Those who betrayed him suffered some of the harshest consequences imaginable. Two of Scythe's former Phantoms remained on the run in Mexico, but it mattered not. Soon, they would be dead.

McGuire sat all too calmly within the VIP room right now, a glass of red wine held within his pale hand.

A gentleman in a suit entered the room. He stood upright and gave a loyal salute before removing his sunglasses, "Mr Mcguire, sir…. It has been done, as you requested. We arranged the false meeting, and it would seem that Phantom was seen taking the bait. We have tracked his location to Mexico City... It is only a matter of time before we find out where Zwei and Drei are hiding..."

Inferno's leader basked in the glory of victory. He absorbed the ambient bliss of another fallen enemy while the sweet sound of the violin playing band resonated throughout the room. It caressed his ears softly, and caused a soft smile to grace his lips.

"Fantastic, Sabastian," Mcguire spoke gently, "Have my security detail prepped. I wish to go downstairs and share this fantastic news with some of our business partners."

The meddlesome remnants of Scythe's influence would soon be gone forever. This left Mcguire in a position of total control. There was simply nothing left to challenge his hold over the country's darker dealings. With that same thought in mind, pulled himself up from the couch upon which he sat, and prepared for departure.

Bodyguards clad in black suits entered the room and flanked him with flawless efficiency. A dozen of them stood in defence of their boss. Each one brandished heavy weaponry. Proof, if any was needed, at just how important a person of Mcguire's standing truly was.

* * *

Another day slipped past - a victim of the sands of time. "I'm done with running away."

Months did not change a thing. Reiji grew tired of Inferno hunting him and the woman he loved while they hid away like dogs.

Alas, Zwei let a sigh escape his lips as he drew a pistol from the holster at his hip, "You bastards are finally going to learn the meaning of payback..."

His eyes fixed upon a pair of guards at entrance to the massive building looked outward to the streets. They stood with cautious eagle-like eyes, as they gripped the sub machineguns they brandished tightly in hand. It was all quiet right now. There was nothing to worry about.

One of the muscular young men turned to the other and chuckled, "Hey! Abel…." He started with a smirk, "You think the boss is gonna give us a pay rise sometime soon, huh?"

His comrade fired up another cigarette in the corner of his mouth lazily, and looked over with a cold smile before taking a drag, "Your guess is as good as mine. I mean, shit… Mcguire's guys are supposed to be loaded, right?"

The sound of a trash can falling echoed not far off in the distance. Both men, jumpy as they were, squeezed their weapons tightly and looked off in the direction that the sound first became audible from. Their collective breathing became slower and heavier, as they held their weapons firmly in the direction in which the sound came from.

"Whose out there?"

Moments slipped by all too quickly. If anything, it seemed as though there was nothing to worry about. However, they were paid to guard, given money by their overlords to protect. Their orders were very clear. NOTHING was supposed to get through the door without an invitation.

The less twitchy of the guarding duo let out a sigh of relief. He shook his head with a slightly embarresed smile, and lowered his weapon to once more.

"I'm too damn jumpy…. Hey, Abel, you got a smoke?" He asked before looking over his shoulder. It was at that very moment, the heart of the questioning guard skipped a beat. His eyes went wide, while his hands shook wildly in fear of what his vision beheld.

"OH SHIT! DAMMIT!" His comrade was nailed to the wall with knives. But, how was that even possible? Just a second ago he was fine.

The wind blew with vicious intent. The seemingly calm atmosphere from before was melting away. It was at that very moment that the guard began to lose his cool. The shadows seemed to twist and dance all around him. The street lights on this side of the road flickered on and off wildly, almost in telling of a great omen that waited on the horizon.

"I ain't screwing around no more! If someone's out there you better show yourself!"

His senses flared in fear. In the back of his mind there was something here now. He could sense it beyond the grip of chaos - something was watching.

A violently gleeful chuckle echoed all around. It seemed to slide past the ears of the gun-wielding guard. In panic, he turned to face the direction in which the sound had originated, but alas, there was nothing there! When he looked down however, a pair of live grenades stood at his feet.

His eyes glared widely in sheer uncontrollable horror. The pins were pulled

"Oh shi-"

***KABOOM!***

A grandiose explosion of elegant orange flames tore through the outside air. The sheer force punched out the doorway - all while the colossal power behind the blast showered the lobby in a spray of jagged glass. An unfortunate member of the reception staff was caught in the hail, a shrill scream escaping her lips as she 'thumped' to the ground in a sea of pooling red.

* * *

Lo and behold, the windows lay shattered and broken, as sharpened shards littered the ground. The entrance to the ground floor lobby sat engulfed in a sea of burning crimson. For but a mere moment there was silence, until an ear-splitting alarm bell screamed out. More suit clad goons came rushing from the rooms connecting to the lobby. They shouted orders back and forth in a disorganized mess; their weapons pointed in every direction imaginable.

There was no lighting left on the ground floor. The mob of lackeys stood in complete darkness, save for the illumination of a few small flashlights. The burning orange glow of flames that covered the broken entranceway to the building also provided some dim light - but it was very little when considering the scope of the area.

The nervous guards kept their eyes trained both left and right as they hoped to catch sight of an attacker, but there was nothing there.

"I'm done with this shit!" One of the guards could take the wait no longer and walked toward the burning orange hue of the entrance. He couldn't stand too close because of the intensity of the flames, but he got as close as possible all the same.

"You see anything over there Jackson?" One of his buddies called out. "The boss is gonna want a report on this!"

"No, I can-" Knives rained forth from the burning embers. The man at the forefront staggered back as sharpened steel punched into his chest, and fell to the ground in a heap, "...see a thing."

Time seemed to slow as terror took hold for a second nerve-splitting moment. Thugs hit the floor left and right; each one of them seemingly impaled by pristinely sharpened daggers. Levels of restraint plummeted sharply.

Those of the guards who remained began screaming wildly back and forth.

"KILL THIS BASTARD! Kill him!"

Gunfire tore through the lobby as those goons began blasting their weapons all over. There was no organization, and there was no sanity in their actions. Chaos took hold in an instant, and the men continued shooting in a mindless panic. Their bullets sprayed the walls, and windowpanes alike, but hit absolutely nothing in their deranged struggle. One by one their weapons, pistol, automatic and shotgun alike, clicked empty, signalling for a nervous reloading spree to begin. Something nameless, something faceless, was killing them off one at a time.

"What in the hell?" One of them caught eye of a ghastly silhouette amidst the flames.

It almost seemed to be an illusion; a shadow that reared its ghostly head in the midst of the terror. It came closer and closer with each passing moment. The insane feats of the shadowy Phantom caused hearts to almost stop beating within the room. As it drew ever closer, the figure bore shape, the shape of a person, the shape of a man. It simply walked through the burning intensity of the hellfire as if it were nothing, and stood silently in front of the cronies who were scattered across the lobby.

The figure stood there boldly, clad in the guise of the Phantom of The Opera, with a pristine white ballroom mask obscuring their face, and a flame-licked black cloak covering their body. In their gloved left hand they held an automatic weapon, a large M16 machinegun. Through the tiny peepholes in the mask, two soulless and black eyes bore into the hearts of every man in the room.

Every Suit shuddered. The Phantom simply let them do so, and as fresh clips were slapped into weapons, and shells slammed hastily into chambers, weapons began raining carnage anew. The person behind the ballroom mask cared not, however - as they vanished again in a blur of incredible speed. Nothing but the cloak they wore was left behind - floating devilishly to the ground.

A wisp of inhuman swift swept through the room. It left a horrifying black aura in its wake. The human eye simply could not keep up. One by one, the guards were touched by a distorted shadow of doom - and a single beat of the human heart, they each fell to the ground like dominos. Perfect slash marks across split their throats - and darkened seas of crimson puddled beneath them. In mere moments the room fell silent silent - not a single defence remained against vengeance so pure in form.

The Phantom stood as a stone statue. Every single surveillance camera in the room focused in on the terrifying form of this unstoppable killer. They stood there silently, with pools of red and countless hollow shells of men at their feet. Slowly, they reached upward to place their slender gloved-hand over the mask that concealed their face. They painstakingly gripped the ballroom mask and pulled it free.

Zwei, with cold, dead eyes, brought his gaze toward one of the cameras. A terrifying aura of black pulsed from his form.

Body motionless, he allowed his lips to curve into a smile of sadistic glee as he continued to glare at the camera, "You took our lives away…. You almost turned the woman I love against me…."

Those words were all he spoke for the moment. Slowly, Zwei produced a pistol from the holster at his hip, and aimed it with precision. "Your days are numbered. Rest assured inferno…. I'm going to take everything away from you."

***BANG!***

A single shot of the handgun ruptured the camera.

* * *

From the command centre, Mcguire stood tall and unflinching, having watched the ungodly scene unfold. He turned his back to walk away, but found his feet frozen to the ground as screams erupted over radio channels. Chaotic gunfire erupted from channels on the second floor, followed up with a melody of distorted explosions, before finally; connections fell dead in a sea of static.

"HELP! We're under fire... can't see the target!"

"Stay behind the wall... We need covering fire."

"He's aiming for the lights! Shoot him... quickly!"

This cycle continued over and over as the Phantom progressed at a frightening pace through the third floor, and then the fourth, fifth, six, seventh. Men fought, they resisted, they panicked, and they died, each one's demise in vain of stopping this utterly soulless killing machine. All the while, McGuire held his hand over his chest - heartbeat thumping painfully. A lump formed in his throat as the cold screams of more dying men erupted through waves of static. They weren't stopping Zwei! None of his men could halt the Phantom's progress for more than a second.

Eventually, McGuire forced himself to break free from his fear-induced trance. Still flanked by his dozen bodyguards, he abandoned the command centre of the building, and began heading toward the final flight of stairs. The rooftop helipad was not far away. While he continued his advance, he kept his eyes forward at all times.

"We gotta protect the boss! Stop this bastard here!"

He found it hard to ignore the mobs of men desperately throwing over tables and ducking behind barricades. McGuire felt it in his gut - somehow, someway, Zwei was going to reach this place, too. The attempts of his underlings wouldn't amount to much.

"Sycthe…. You truly created a monster, didn't you?" McGuire uttered those hollow words under his breath while beginning to climb his last stairwell to freedom. Little time remained to escape from this bloodbath.

* * *

The pilot was prepped for take-off. Mcguire remained seated in the back of the helicopter. All the while, his men were spreading out all across the heliport. Their weapons, each and every one, remained trained on the doorway that allowed access to the rooftop. Zwei would not be allowed to come any further.

Everything was ready. The pilot nodded to himself assuredly before turning to his boss, "We're taking off, Mr McGuire. Please ensure that you have your seatbelt fastened."

With that, the leader of Inferno began his ascent. At that same moment, the doorway leading to the heliport was blown clean off with a massive explosion.

"He's here! Make sure he doesn't touch McGuire!" One of the goons yelled out as he opened fire.

One by one, the peons in suits began blasting hastily at the open doorway…. There was no way to know if they were hitting anything, and after an ungodly amount of lead was let loose, the goon at the front gave the signal to hold fire.

"Did we get em?" One of the cronies nervously asked.

Gunfire came belting back in the direction of the bodyguards but a moment later, "GET DOWN!"

Bullets began tearing through the suit clad goons - one by one they fell, their bodies riddled with lead.

The Phantom sped through the doorway - too fast for the human eye to even register. Blood pooled at the heel of Zwei's polished shoes for a second nerve-wracking time once his waltz of crimson death subsided. Mere moments passed, and now all of McGuire's goons were dead.

The Helicopter was airborne now - the Pilot was making hasty movements to make sure they were out of firing range. Strangely, McGuire was neither worried nor flustered. He sat calmly with one leg folded over the other.

He nodded to himself, and produced a cell phone from his pocket. With a collected smile, Inferno's Overlord placed the device to his ear, "It is time. Please ensure that our 'guest' is slowed down long enough to ensure my escape. However, you must not die, not yet…."

With nothing more to be said, McGuire flipped his elegant long hair back and allowed the cell phone to rest in his lap with the call abruptly dropped.

Reiji scowled at the sight of the rat Mcguire, who was ever so close to escaping the trap. Zwei was not about to let that happen! With a cold smirk he produced his pistol from the holster at his hip once more. His aim was well placed upon the propeller blades of the helicopter, his finger apparently poised upon the trigger and ready to squeeze.

***BANG!***

Reiji looked on in bewilderment as the helicopter slowly drifted away into the distance. No smoke billowed from the barrel of his weapon. In fact, he hadn't even fired a single shot. He stood, frozen still as a sudden wave of pain burned the midsection of his body. His eyes now downcast, he saw crimson liquid escaping from his side. Somebody else had fired that shot indeed…. With pain now ever present in his body, his vision blurred as he took an uneasy step back. Very carefully, he turned around, his own weapon still raised. It was at that moment that the usually calm expression of the Phantom was shattered like glass.

"You…. You're one of the numbered sisters, Scythe's NEW puppets…. How? I shot you... I watched you bleed out..." The words of the Phantom were quiet and cautious.

His gaze fixed upon a young woman with long pale-blue hair. She bore a young face that brandished delicate features, most notably her shining sapphire blue eyes. However, those blue pools of water held hardly any emotion except for a flare of intense determination. The slender young lady wore a long white Chinese dress with a lotus flower stitched most pristinely down one of the sides, and in her hand she held a revolver. Smoke billowed from the barrel ominously as her cold eyes glared into those of Reiji.

Convinced she had the upper hand, the young woman let an insulting chortle slip free before taking two slow paces forward - her white platform shoes clacked across the ground as she went.

"You killed all of my sisters, Reiji Azuma, Zwei... every single one. But I refused to die... not until I had a chance to see your face one last time." Her words were cold, calculated, and sinister. Flipping back her locks of blue hair, she aimed her weapon between the eyes. "I won't rest until I kill you..."

As moments went by, Reiji couldn't help but think over and over about how unbelievable this situation was. This apparent picture Reiji held of the truth was now utterly crushed. One was still left. Inferno still had a Phantom of their own. "Impossible..."

The menacing young woman kicked off her heels and began to step ever closer to Reiji, gun still gripped tightly in hand, "My name is Neun. I'm the youngest of the Phantoms, and now I'm the last surviving child of the numbered sisters."

Blood continued to drip from Reiji's wound. With each moment that passed he was beginning to feel the slightest bit more faint…. In one last attempt to escape he slid forward to try and tackle the weapon from Neun's hand.

The agile young lady cartwheeled back to evade. However, when she landed and brought her gaze upward again, Reiji was already behind her. Neun spun around in haste, but a blinding flash of light knocked her to the ground. It was so intense that her senses disconnected.

With the girl out for the count, Reiji was able to breathe a hasty sigh of relief, "...It's a good job I brought that flashbang with me."

It was time for Zwei to leave... He couldn't leave Cal alone any longer.

* * *

With the border of Mexico behind him, Reiji pulled over the car to reflect on the events of the day before. Tiredly, he laid his head back against the seat while listening to the radio. It helped calm his thoughts. If it weren't for music his mind would overload under the pressure.

"There's one left we didn't finish off," Reiji sighed exhaustedly, "As long as she's still alive, me and Cal will be running from Inferno even longer."

His cloudy thoughts flashed back to his encounter with the girl on the roof, Neun. That light blue hair, and those ocean blue eyes. They bore the same coldness as Reiji's eyes, and deep down, that scared him. She couldn't have been a day older than Cal, but that clearly didn't make her any less lethal.

_'Karma nandomo onaji koto no... kurikaeshi no naka o ochiteitte wa.'_

The sound of his past in Japan, "Karma," he sighed, "I haven't heard this song in so long..."

Now able to clear his thoughts a little more, Reiji placed his foot on the gas pedal and continued down the road. His vision was a little woozy, but nonetheless, he had to get home.

A light gasp of discomfort escaped from the Phantom as his side bled slightly. He was able to do little more than a hasty patch up job on his wound before leaving for the Mexican boarder, "Gotta keep going... need to keep my eyes open."

"I'll be back soon, Cal. I'm sorry I left you behind," The young Japanese man uttered with a pained breath in tow.

Zwei continued to drive down the highway, and all the while one thing was ever so clear to him. This would never be over as long as McGuire or Neun were still alive.

**To be continued...**


	4. I'm sorry I Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter you will see things from Cal's perspective while Reiji is busy causing chaos for Inferno. The events of this chapter overlap with Wrath of the Phantom

It took a very long time for them both to get here. Cal Devens and Reiji Azuma, they were two lost souls who constantly ran from their past. After surviving the Santa Madelia job, they both went into hiding in a secluded little house. It was hidden away off the beaten track; far away on the outskirts of Mexico City. For six months now they had lived in peace, but for a little while now, Reiji had been acting strange.

He was always leaving on little jobs here and there, and every time Cal tried to follow, he would have already taken the car with him. This happened several times, and with each instance the suspicion continued to increase. He promised they would be together forever, but what was it that caused him to be so secretive? Cal wanted to know.

For weeks Reiji's young American lover was unable to find any leads around the house. He left no trace of his activities. After all, he was an assassin; a killer. The former Phantom of inferno - he'd been trained trained like religion to never leave a trace of his existence behind.

Reiji had left the house earlier that afternoon, and hadn't returned.

"Where are you going this time, huh?" The question spun around in the young lady's head with reckless abandon.

* * *

Cal awoke the next morning to find the gun rack they had hidden in the basement disturbed. More than that, it was totally empty.

"They're gone…. They're all gone," she gasped - a hand moving to rest over her mouth.

She was still dressed in her red nightgown, and she was far from ready to face the world, but that did not stop her from feeling a rising fire burning within her heart. Just what in the hell was Reiji up to?

The curvy lady turned to head for the upward staircase. That was when she stood on something; a piece of paper to be precise.

"Huh? What's this?" Her eyes of green narrowed, "A scrap of paper..."

She reached down to grab the crumbled white sheet. Once it was opened out for closer inspection, Cal felt her rage boil over. "America? What in the HELL is this?"

A First Class flight itinerary to the States... It was addressed to a 'Mister Wallace Yang' - a name just so happened to be one of Reiji's multiple aliases. In his line of work, it wasn't safe to show the true self. In fact.

"You went out there… without me?" Between the rising frustration, Cal felt her voice crack. She was both so very angry and so very hurt, "What are you hiding from me?"

She felt a rising pain in her chest. After all, she and Reiji always travelled together. In fact, there was seldom a moment when they parted from one another's company.

"Are you… leaving me?" It was always a tiny little fear she held in her heart. It was an irrational one, but none the less, it still existed.

Cal returned upstairs to the small kitchen at the back of the house. She felt her Phantom beginning to well from within. The rage; the hatred, the anger, it began to course through her veins.

"Ahhh! DAMN YOU!" Miss Devens violently kicked the coffee table with the heel of her foot. It flew across the room with amazing force - before crashing in the corner with am ear-splitting 'bang'.

"Why didn't… you tell me?" Her eyes welled with crystal tears, "After all we've been through... after all you promised me..."

It burned so very much when she thought about being abandoned again crawled from the back of her mind. Still, despite the fear, the young blonde woman gulped hard; and pushed the sadness to the pit of her stomach. Instead, she put all of her focus on the anger. It was an emotion she had been trained to harness above all else. Though he was long dead, Scythe had left his mark in that respect.

So, instead of crying any longer, Cal went to change. Upon returning to her room, she let her nightgown slip to the ground. With nothing to cover the young woman, her beautiful natural form was brought to view in the mirror.

Cal, still feeling most sinister, let out a little chuckle, "Boy, I'm still looking good..."

Though she was still so young, her body had grown fast. She had the slender hourglass figure of a model, with deliciously attractive curves to boot.

Pushing her daydreams aside, she pulled the sliding mirror aside to look in the closet. Her eyes became drawn to a pair of scruffy combat jeans, complete with a tank top. She slid those on, not caring about the underwear, and turned back to examine the bedroom.

It was their room, hers and Reiji's. Their comfy double bed was messy, with the sheets strewn wildly across the matress. There was a bedside draw at both sides. Neither one of these little draws had much resting upon it. Reiji's had a half empty glass of liquor sitting there; something he had acquired a taste for while he was in the service of that 'Claudia' woman, no doubt.

Cal's bedside was home to an old photograph of herself and Judy. The sight of it made her smile sadly. It was hard to believe that it was over three years since her death.

"He's not going to hurt me, is he Judy?" Cal asked the photo softly.

Shaking the thought from her mind, the shapely American lady made her way down the staircase. She was going to wait out on the back porch for as long as it took for Reiji to return.

* * *

The sound of a car screeching violently to a halt awoke Cal from her slumber on the porch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and through her blurred vision she saw a figure traveling up the little dirt road toward the house. At first, her eyes couldn't make out who it was, but when her vision returned properly, all was revealed.

Reiji was coming back. He wore a sharp navy blue suit, and had a large bag slung over his shoulder. He walked slowly, and appeared to be clutching his side.

Cal jumped to her feet, as she was eager to begin questioning. She met her Asian lover halfway down the patch, and scowled angrily.

"WHY didn't you tell me? You jerk," She held the crumpled flight itinerary in her hand.

"The States?!" Cal shouted angrily. "You went all that way without me…."

"So, you found that, hmm?" There was something wrong…. Reij's response was very faint.

Cal saw it in his cheeks almost right away. He looked pale. Once could go as far as saying the color was almost washed out of his face. He staggered, and the large bag fell from his shoulder and hit the ground. The zip came undone to reveal the contents; weapons…..

That was when the anger became something different for Cal…. It changed in an instant, to fear.

"Hey…. Are you, okay? Reiji…." She spoke cautiously.

That was when Cal noticed it…. There was a faint trail of blood. It lead from the spot where Reiji had left the car, and came all the way down the path.

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" She cried worriedly.

Without so much as saying another word, Cal moved to help Reiji inside. Once he was sat on the bed, she pulled his shirt undone carefully. Her eyes fell upon a small bullet wound on his left side.

"Hold on…. I'll help you! Just hang on!" The young lady, with fear in her voice, moved quickly to regain the first aid kit from the closet.

From then on she worked tirelessly on his wound, with hours passing by before she realized it. After what seemed like an eternity, Reiji was patched up and was laid on his side of the bed. He was asleep, and his light breathing confirmed that he was okay. For the moment, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Two Days Later….**

It was breakfast time in their little house. Cal was done preparing her hearty breakfast special; meatball soup with garlic bread.

"It's ready," Cal informed Reiji cheerfully.

He was sat peacefully at the dinner table, and was listening to the radio that sat next to the chopping board. The DJ spoke in Spanish, but the language barrier wasn't something that bothered Mr Azuma. He liked the background sound.

His attention was snapped away from the radio when a plate found its way in front of him. Smiling thankfully, he took a fork into his hand.

"Thanks, Cal," He said with a smile, before waiting for his love to take her seat. They quietly began eating together. Both were intent intent on enjoying their food.

Time passed, and when Cal was about halfway through her meal, she politely pushed her bowl aside, eyes cast downward. This caught Reiji's attention, especially when he saw her pull the crumbed flight itinerary from the pocket of her nightgown.

"Tell me… what is this? What have you been up to?" The voice of Miss Devens was Stern, yet also concerned.

Reiji was hesitant at first…. He pushed his food aside and looked her deeply in the eye.

"Well Cal…." He began, "I went out there to make contact with an informant within Inferno…. I'm trying to a find out where McGuire's hiding."

Those words made Miss Devens feel very nervous, "Mcguire as in, the boss of Inferno? Why? You nut job…. What are you thinking?"

Reiji looked into Cal's eyes silently. He gave her his Phantom stare. Both eyes where so cold and lifeless in their eternal gaze. "I wanted to take him out…. I'm tired of running…. In the last six months we've had to move around half of Mexico."

Cal snarled. She was both angry and terrified for the man she loved, "And you didn't think to tell me? Look at yourself, you idiot!" She pointed at his tender looking wound, "You got yourself shot!"

Reiji sighed quietly. He looked away in silence, "It's because I was scared," He spoke softly, "That entire meet was an ambush…. If I'd taken you, I don't know if we would've both got out…."

Cal found herself crying gently. Little crystal tears streamed from her eyes, "It hurts that you couldn't tell me…. We're supposed to be together forever…. I would have been there to protect you!"

"And get you killed?!" Reiji shouted! His voice was so fierce that even Cal retreated for a moment.

"If you did come with me, and they'd have hit you instead of me….."

"If you died, Cal Devens," He spoke so very fearfully, "then what have I got to live for? ANSWER ME THAT!"

The anger in Reiji's voice, it was enough to make Cal's heart crack. There was only one other time he had spoken to her like that. It was back in the loft, several months after they had first met. She wanted to become his full time assistant within Inferno, but he refused, claiming that it would make her just fucked up as he was.

"You didn't have to yell at me like that," Cal said in a pained tone. Slowly she turned, and walked out of the room. Her feet could be heard pattering up the staircase, "Jerk."

Mr Azuma winced as the bedroom door was slammed shut loudly. Once he was alone, he couldn't help but shake his head at his own screw up, "Well played there, Romeo. Now she's not going to talk to you all night…."

* * *

**That Same Night….**

Reiji sat in bed that night. It was all too quiet in their little hideout. Cal was in bed beside her Japanese love, but she was turned away from him. Her aura however, wasn't as cold as it perhaps should have been. Truth be told, she wanted to talk it out, but she wanted her beloved Phantom to make the first move.

Reiji had his reasons for not telling her about his attempt to take on Inferno. He didn't however, have a reason to yell like he did. Truth be told, he was scared. The thought of losing Cal was what drove him to try and keep all of this to himself. It was his way of trying to make sure the young woman he loved was safe.

All the same, this silence, the atmosphere in the room, it really hurt him inside.

Still looking up the plainly painted ceiling of the bedroom, Reiji sighed softly, "I'm sorry Cal…. I know I should have told you about all this. It's just that…."

Reiji heard his young American beauty turn over to face him. He didn't turn though, on account of his delicate wound. "What is it?" Cal asked softly. Her voice was still low, and it bore a flare of sadness.

"If you died out there," Reiji said equally as quietly, as if he were afraid to speak the words. "If you died out there, it would break me, because I know what I would become."

"Reiji….," Cal said gently. "I just wish you could have been honest with me. I would have been there to protect you."

Reiji gave an understanding nod of acceptance. It made him feel awful that he had upset the woman he loved like this. His fear got the better of him…. He knew what he would become again if he lost her. His life as a person would end. His life would become just like it was when he worked for Inferno. He would simply function like a machine with no heart.

"I don't want to be soulless again," Reiji placed his hand on his fragile heart, "It's you that gave me this new life. I fought so hard, and I don't want to lose you…."

"Reiji… don't be like that," Cal said sadly. "I'm still right here, aren't I?"

Reiji slowly sat himself upright and gave a soft glance to Cal, "I just want to make sure it stays that way," He admitted fearfully.

Cal gave a soft smile, one that was as gentle as the first time they had met, "I know, I know, and…. I forgive you…. I understand why you didn't tell me. Just, let me be there for you next time, okay?"

Still, it didn't stop Reiji from feeling terrible over causing Cal such hurt. He looked downhearted, "I just, want you to believe in me…." He spoke, with a sober honesty in his voice.

"And I still do," Cal replied lovingly. "I promise…. Now, stop being so gloomy…. Since we broke free, it's not been like you to get so upset."

The Phantom bowed his head, "I just… care about how you feel that's all."

Cal placed a soft hand on the cheek of Reiji. With a soft giggle she clambered out of the bed covers. Her nightgown slid off as she came closer, and with a naughty giggle, she sat on Reiji's lap. She was as naked as the day she was born.

With another sly smile, she gazed into the eyes of Mr Azuma, "You know how I feel?" She asked.

Reiji could feel his heart beating heavily at the warmth of his American woman's skin. Miss Devens placed her hand on his bare chest, and measured that same heartbeat.

"I feel like I want you to kiss me," She instructed him sensually, "Now stop moping, and come here."

Cal lovingly placed her hands on the cheeks of her Japanese man. She slinked in ever so slowly, until their lips touched. Their lips caressed, and Reiji too, leaned in to complete the embrace they shared. The pair kissed warmly and passionately, until there came a point where Cal leaned away slightly.

"You can make it up to me right now, if you like?" The young lady giggled. She leaned one of her beautiful long legs off the side of the bed and used it to kick the bedroom door shut.

With the door sealed, the two lovers sat in near total darkness. However, that was exactly how Cal wanted it. She let out a loving chuckle, and leaned closer to Reiji again.

"Now, start telling me you're sorry…. As the last flicker of light faded from the room, Cal wrapped her beautiful pale legs around Reiji's back carefully.

The young man let out a little chuckle, and smiled in the darkness, "I'm so very sorry..."

As their bodies embraced, one thing became certain. It was going to be a very long night….

** To be continued... **


End file.
